


I want you back

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Divorce, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Post-Divorce, past Adrien and Marinette, re-married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Marinette grew up soon after her and Adrien divorce. Learning a lesson, Marinette finds Felix and couldn't be happier. It's a big happy family with Felix, Marinette and their kids, Hugo, Emma and Louis...That is until Adrien shows up knocking on her door...What happens to their life now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *there was a prompt on the Felinette discord about both Felix and Marinette being single parents and falling in love. So this fic came out of here different prompt ideas (btw I never really get to do fic collabs because my schedule weird and I live in a different time zone so this will do for now)**

Marinette as she grew up learn one important lesson that no one taught her, that life is so tiring. Not in a depressed way more so your always busy, you have stuff to do, you need to get stuff done. Marinette especially learned because she wanted to be a self made fashion design that the burden and the exhaustion came hand in hand. It didn’t help that she didn’t have a good start to began with, divorcing a husband and leaving her with nothing but a 6 year old. If you had asked 5 years ago if she could go back in time to change thing she would have said yes. Now she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Happy Birthday mommy!” Three little voice yelled waking Marinette from her sleep. Two sounding older and one much younger sounding then the other two. Marinette slowly open her eyes to see a 11 year old, a 10 year old and a 3 year old looking at her with the biggest smiles on their faces. Marinette slowly got up to sit up in the bed, picking up the 3 year old to bring him into a hug.

“Well good morning to you too. But I don’t remember inviting little gremlins to bed with me” Marinette said in a teasing tone causing the two to laugh. The 11 year old boy with green eyes came over to give her a hug while the blond hair girl did the same on the opposite side.

Just then the door to the bedroom open and in walk Felix, Marinette’s husband, with a tray of food. Seeing the kids on the bed his face quickly shifted to a frown.

“You two were just supposed to see if she was up. Not wake her up” Felix states as he put down the tray of food on the stand next to the bed.

“Leave Hugo And Emma alone Felix. They just wanted to wished Mama A happy birthday” Marinette said with a smile that the kids shared. Felix just shook his head before leaning in.

“You spoil them” he said before kissing her earning a ewwww from the two older ones.

“Stop it” Felix states to the kids picking up the younger one, allowing Hugo, the boy to move the tray to Marinette.

“Ahhhh who made me breakfast?” Marinette asked with glee.

“Louis did. Can’t you tell?” Emma, the ten year old girl said, pointing to the 3 year old in Felix’s arms.

“Did you Louis?”

“Yay” Louis yelled out. Felix just seemed to smile.

“Why don’t you guys go get your presents to Marinette” Felix states and in a second the two children were out of the room like a rocket. Leaving Marinette to enjoy the strawberries and pancakes, alone with her husband and Louis.

“So how long until I can go in to the office?” Marinette asked, completely ignore Louis stealing a strawberry and just takes a bite of pancakes.

“No work today” Felix simply states.

“But-“

“No buts, you run 3 multibillion dollars companies that have enough staff to handle it. I’m sure one day out of the office won’t kill you” Felix states joining Marinette on the bed.

“Are you sure?” She asked uncertain taking a drink of the coffee.

“Yes if I can leave my business alone of a day so can you” Felix said with a smile. By that time it seem the other two kids had found their way back with the gifts.

“Here you are mommy” Emma said giving Marinette a little homemade charm bracelet. Emma was Felix’s daughter and technically only Marinette step daughter. It still amazed her how Emma became so determined to have Mari as a mother and how well Emma fit as her daughter.

“Thank you sweetheart! It’s beautiful!” Marinette said as she put it on before she turn to Hugo. Poor Hugo who had been with Marinette through hell and back. God she wish the only memories he had of his ‘real’ father wasn’t of him calling Hugo a ‘basterd child’. She wish Hugo didn’t have to suffer like she had but seeing how well Hugo and Felix got along she wouldn’t know if she would change anything.

“Here you go” he said as he handed her a pair of earrings causing Marinette to smile. She never changes her earring because they are a Miraculous but I guess Hugo notice.

“Thank you Hugo! I love them” She said watching Hugo’s green eyes filled with Joy. He quickly gave his mom a hug. Yep Marinette wouldn’t change anything.

“Why don’t you guys take Louis and go to the play room. I need to have an adult conversation with Mom” Felix said handing the 3 year old to Emma who quickly moved out the door with Hugo. Despite living in a big mansion, the play room was really close by and the fact they had camera everywhere to for security meant that they weren’t worried. Felix quickly moved to the tray seeing as Marinette had eaten the last of it and moved to lay in the bed next to her.

“We could have some fun..” he said with an almost uncharacteristic smirk on his face, Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Hugo knows how to pick lock and seeing how no one in the family know how to knock. I’ll pass on the possible of early sex Ed for the kids” she said causing Felix to frown making her laugh.

“You know I love you. Maybe we can drop them off at the grandparents” Marinette offer taking her husband into her arms for a hug.

“After a giant family dinner? Depends do you want them back cover in flour of cover or makeup?” Felix just asked with a smile, Marinette just laugh.

“What did I do deserve you?”

“I asked myself that same question” he said however his face quickly shifted to a frown catching Marinette attention.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. God did something happened to the business.

“It’s nothing. Just Emma mother tried to get into one of my offices this morning” Felix said causing Marinette to sign. Felix told her the whole story shortly after they had began dating. Felix was dating this one girl and after a drunken night she had gotten pregnant, however because Felix came from money he sent a PI to watch her. Oh boy what did he find?!! Apparently the girl admitted to her friend in public that she had drug Felix so she could have his baby because in her words ‘he was so stupidly old fashion he would have to marry her’. She was also seeing multiple guys at the time and threaten that if the baby wasn’t Felix’s after she took it home from the hospital it would go ‘missing’. It easily became very clear this women was evil and was only after money. So Felix filed a few law suits and got custody of the child, she was his but that wouldn’t have stopped him, sense the lady was a danger to her kid. After that he had file a restraining order on her not to be anywhere near him or his place of work. She still hasn’t learn.

“She still hasn’t learn? Did the police come?” Marinette asked in confused.

“Yes. God I swear that women had eggs implanted because Emma is nothing like her” Felix states as Marinette shook her head.

“That’s because she so much like you” Marinette said with a evil smile as Felix just frowned.

“Get dressed. I think my gift from you out in the backyard” Felix states as he gets up and leaves the room. In all honesty she could have could have just gone outside in her PJ but she new what Felix meant ‘get presentable we may have people coming over’.

As Marinette grabbed clothes to get dress her thought just couldn’t stop shifting to a certain subject. Adrian Agreste, her first husband, who she married at 18 god she was so stupid. She should have know from his behavior in school that they would have never been compatible, but maybe it was just from the excitement of their identities revealed. It didn’t take long for Hugo to be on the way and for Adrian true colors to emerge, more importantly his lack of trust. Someone, likely Lila, told him that Marinette was cheating on him. What would a rational person do? Collect evidence? Maybe hired a PI like Felix did? Heaven knows he had the money. He went to Marinette scream how he wanted a divorce and wanted her out of the house. He told his friends and they took it at face value as well. She remembers how shock the judge was when the divorce was file, to Adrian the mere idea of his wife cheating was grounds for divorce. Marinette didn’t fight it and just asked for full custody of Hugo. God she wish it had happen sooner because that wouldn’t be the only thing Hugo will remember of his father, the yelling at him and his mother. She wished she notice it earlier.

She shook her head to get thoughs thoughts out of her mind, that was years ago, she shouldn’t be focusing on the past. Besides she has a loving husband right now, three beautiful kids and amazing true friends and family.

She finally seemed to get dressed to rush outside to find Felix. She gave him a hug and kissed him. He didn’t have anything fancy for her, at least his definition of fancy, just a simple ring this time.

“I love you” Mari said.

“I love you too” Felix replies.

They went back into the play room with their kids and talk about what to do next. Felix decide that dinner would be a big family meal so that they could go out while anything before that was fair game. Hugo and Emma decide they wanted to go to a park. Despite having everything they could want here they wanted to go. Nether parent made any arguments as they got packed up. Until their was a ring of the doorbell.

“That might be me. I was expecting a package” Felix yelled from the other room currently trying to wrestle Louis into his outside clothes.

“I’ll get it then” Marinette yelled out as she walked to the door. She open it with a smile.

“Hey thank for br-“ the works quickly died in her mouth along with her smile; in front of her three faces she never though she would see again. Three faces that had abandoned her to suffer.

“Oh thank god Mari! I found you” Adrian said as he hugged the stunned women, Alya and Nino stood close by but both seemed happy. Finally it seemed Marinette brain finally rebooted and she remembered her was hugging her.

“Get off” She said shoving the man off. “Why the hell are you here? Why the hell are any of you here?!” Marinette asked in a mixes of confused and anger. Normal this would be like some sort of joke played by her husband but he hated Adrian guts.

“I came back to asked you to marry me again” Adrian simples states, as the words clicked in Marinette brain all she could say was.

“What?!”

“You were right Lila was a lier. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you and it took me so long to figure out, but now we can be a family. A real family again, just you, me and Hugo” Adrian said with a smile as he took Mari hands into his, such hope shined in his bright native eyes. Alya and Nino has the same expression likely looking to be forgiven. Marinette just pulled her hands back, took a step backwards a slammed the door. This cause Felix to wonder up because of the load slam.

“What was that? It didn’t sound like a package” Felix asked as the knocking on the door started up again, Louis still in his arms.

“No it’s a headache. And you get to deal with it” She said taking Louis from his arms and into her arms than disappearing somewhere in the house likely to keep Hugo away from the door. The boy has had a grudge against dear old dad for the longest time.

Felix just looked sort of confused as he turned and answered the door. He was met to a familiar faces that was once in Hugo’s baby pictures. Marinette old friends and husband, that why she wanted me to take care of it.

“Who are you?” Adrian asked with slight concern and disgust in his voice.

“Marinette’s husband and currently the person about to call the police” Felix said with is signature blank face but annoyed voice.

“No you can’t I’m her husband!” Adrian yelled out causing Felix to roll his eyes. God what did Marinette see in this child.

“No you are her ex-husband. You do realize after your divorce that Mari is not longer married to you?” Felix asked with a cocked eyebrow, he couldn’t be that stupid could he.

“But she wasn’t cheating so it shouldn’t count” Adrian said and the others nodded.

Annnnnd he can be that stupid, god no wonder he was assigned to this.

“Their wasn’t even any proof when you divorced her to began with but guess what?! it finalized! That it, end. Done. Nothing more you can do! Not get off my property before I call the police!” Felix threaten to all 3 but Adrian stood his ground.

“I will win her back. Marinette is my wife” he states as if Felix would just back down after hearing his ‘amazing’ words.

Felix just gave him a feral smile and look him dead in then eye.

“Go ahead try it. I’ll enjoy destroying you”


	2. Chatper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after 'you know who' shows up on their doorstep?

“Go ahead try it. I’ll enjoy destroying you”

It took Felix calling the bodyguards and them physically removing the three annoyances to get them off their property. Felix in the that time was contemplating would jail time really be worth it.

Marinette had, somehow, kept the kids distracted apparently they did a mimic game trying to copy their mom’s dance moves. Poor Louis had worn himself out and Emma and Hugo weren’t any wiser. So the trip to the park was cancelled, Louis really needed a nap, so the other two decided to play outside. Of course they were being monitor by camera should the three try anything.

Speaking of dumb, dumber and dumbest from the camera view it looks like they had parked a car and were waiting for them to leave, likely hoping to talk to Marinette.

Marinette decides to take a minute to herself and take a long hot bath for her nerves. Felix on the other hand decides to invite some friends over, who would be there in 30 minutes before he was left to his thought.

Felix was pissed, no he was passed pissed, he could scare the devil with how mad he was. This was his wife special day, a day to spend with friends and family and Sir idiot comes and reminds her of past pain. God Felix wanted nothing more then take a baseball bat, go out there, drag Adrian out of the car and beat him to a blood pulp. Only thing that really stopped him was he knew Marinette need him there, something to keep her stable. God he loves that women with all his heart.

30 minutes had past, Mari had left the bath and dress, calmed down a bit. The children were still playing/sleeping when the doorbell rang. This time when it was answered it was happier.

There was Allegra, Claude and Allen. They were originally friends of the Felix when they went to RoseHeart. Of course they drifted apart but found each other again soon after he started to date Marinette. Felix swears if he didn’t marry her then someone else in the group would have, they adored her, that was one of the signs she was the one. Allegra happened to be Marinette maid of honor and played her violin at the wedding so to day they are friends is a understatement.

“Hey Felix called us. Said it was an emergency” Claude said. The brown hair boy became a actor when he grew up and had such a great personality. Likely however Felix only told Claude who then spread the word to the other two, he was a blab mouth of the group.

“Yeah what’s up dude?” Allen said. He was Africa American and race professional in track. He also had a very well off music career and was busy so it was a surprise he dropped everything a ran over.

“Something bad happen” Mari said sadly from the couch.

“I’ll say. Jesus it looks like you need a drink” Allegra comment. The only other in the group who was married and had children however they were with her husband. Because of her job and popularity her husband took on the role as a stay at home husband. Her blond hair was in a tight bun which screamed business.

“You know about Mari past” Felix started as the others nodded. They all learned their tragic backstories when they all got drunk one night. It was a great bonding experience.

“Well Marinette ex husband decided to show up and demanded they get remarried because ‘she wasn’t lying so it shouldn’t count’” Felix said in a annoying voice when mimicking Adrian.

“Ok first off. Fuck him. second. I need a drink if this is the BS we’re dealing with” Allegra said as she headed to the bar.

“Can you make me one?” Marinette muttered quietly.

“Jesus Christ this guy is mental” Claude said as Allen sat down on the couch next.

“Yeah I’m scared” Mari said sadly which caught everyone attention.

“Why are you scared?” Allen question.

“What if he’s tried to go to court?” Marinette question.

“Any judge would laugh him out of there court room” Allegra comments.

“But what if he tries to take Hugo away?”

“Who’s taking me away?” A small voice said catching everyone’s attention. There was Hugo with Emma, shoes muddy but the look on there face was shock.

“Who’s taking me away?” He repeated quieter.

“No one” Felix said getting up and going to hug Hugo and Emma. “No one going to take you away Hugo. No one going to take anyone of our little babies away from us” He said.

When Felix let go, him and the kids made their way into the room. Hugo choosing to sit next to his mom.

“What’s going on mom?” Hugo asked sadly.

“Some adult stuff. Some really confusing adult stuff” Marinette said before signing “Hugo do you remember your dad?” She asked.

The grimace on Hugo’s faces was a clear enough answer.

“He was mean” was all he said. He could swear but he knew he would get in trouble if he did.

“Well he showed up today asking Marinette to remarry him” Claude pipped up earning glares from everyone. Hugo face shifted to horror.

“Your not going to marry him right mom? I like papa! I like living with Emma.” Hugo asked in a panic before Marinette brought him in for a hug.

“No no no of course I would never married him. I love Felix and he is your father now” Marinette said earning a smile from the rest.

“But I’m worried he will make life difficult for us” Marinette said explaining her worries.

“Why do you think that mommy?” Emma asked confused, she didn’t grow up around crazy after all.

“Because her last husband was an Agreste which might as well be the word stubborn” Felix pipped up taking the spot next the Mari as well.

“I promise you. I won’t let him do anything” Felix said being his family into a big hug.

‘I’ll make sure he suffers’


End file.
